Sheer Delicacy
by sailboatsupernova
Summary: He looked up to meet his own gaze as he turned himself to fully face the mirror again. He had an hour to himself before he had to get back to work. He had time to enjoy himself, draw his self-admiration out if he wanted to. That's what he had planned for. At least he had before the muted warning lights started flashing two seconds before Pellaeon rushed in.
1. Chapter 1

Thrawn had always been a tactile person. He was never satisfied with just looking- he always had to take it a step further. A smell, a taste, a _touch_. His curiosity could not be appeased until he let his hands caress over whatever had caught his attention.

It wasn't until he was older that he realized that some things were capable of caressing _back_.

He had not known what they were called- _stockings, thigh highs_ \- until he had already joined the Empire. His interest in them, however, had started much farther back in his life.

He had been a newly made Commander in the CEDF when he first discovered them, packaged away in a crate of contraband. He had stolen a pair, desperate to know why people would pay for clothing so fragile. Chiss clothing, while designed with fashion in mind, was always created to be durable above all else. The sheer items that werein the crate were clearly meant to serve some other purpose. It seemed so pointless, so frivolous.

At least it had until he had tried them on.

The feel of something so delicate, so soft and smooth clinging to his skin was almost erotic. He fell in love. With they way they felt, how they looked on him, how he looked _in_ them. Everything.

That had been his first and only pair, and he had cherished them as he would his own ship. He had been forced to leave them behind when he was exiled, one of his few material possessions he had mourned the loss of.

Now in the present, there was little reason to grieve. Not when his collection had expand by five times his original amount, each a different style and color.

The pair he was modeling right now in front of the full length mirror were of a plainer sort. Black, and without the frills of lace or patterns, the silky pair of thigh highs were one of his least expensive pairs. However they also looked amazing against his skin and worked wonders for his legs, making them look longer than they were and accentuating his musculature.

Thrawn let his eyes travel up and down the length of the mirror with a teasing smile, taking in his figure in the reflection. There was a lot to admire, he decided as he let his hands skirt over his body. One slid over his chest and other slid downward onto his thigh where he let a single finger slip between the elastic at the top of the silky stocking and his leg, pulling it back and letting it snap against his skin. A hum of satisfaction escaped his lips at the sting.

He slid his hand up to brush over the standard black underwear he wore with a slow blink. He wished he owned a nicer pair he could have matched with the thigh highs. They deserved better than regulation underwear. However buying a matching pair would break his one self-imposed rule regarding his dressing habits. Treating himself to the occasional pair of stockings was one thing, but buying panties was more than what he was willing to risk right now.

If someone discovered that the fearless Imperial leader wore women's undergarments underneath the pristine white uniform then moral would surely suffer. He was careful. Beyond careful, ordering only through businesses that made discretion their utmost priority. Even then he still used fake names, and had the packages be delivered to safe houses where he knew they would remain untouched until he could pick them up. He would not push his luck. After the war had ended, then perhaps he could allow himself the risk of ordering a full ensemble. Until then he would have to make due with the circumstances.

Not that it was a challenge.

Thrawn moved the hand that was feeling of his underwear so it rested on his hip. Turning himself just enough to eye the curve of his own firm ass he admired himself from this new angle with the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. Not a challenge indeed.

He looked up to meet his own gaze as he turned himself to fully face the mirror again. He had an hour to himself before he had to get back to work. He had time to enjoy himself, draw his self-admiration out if he wanted to. That's what he had planned for.

At least he had before the muted warning lights started flashing two seconds before Pellaeon rushed in.

"Sir we're under attack-" Pellaeon's words broke off in an alarmed grunt as he stumbled to a stop. The sudden entrance startled Thrawn enough to freeze him in place, breath catching in his throat as his eyes flashed over to watch the other man in the mirror. Time seemed to come clattering to a halt. Pellaeon was floundering, mouth gaping as his eyes immediately went downwards to gawk at the material that covered Thrawn's legs.A long pause stretched out awkwardly before his eyes moved up the other man's backside to meet Thrawn's eyes in the mirror. Pellaeon blinked and suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and a blush climbed up his face. Thrawn watched as Pellaeon's eyes darted around the room frantically before settling on staring at a spot on the floor. He could hear the man gulp and watched as Pellaeon shifted, stance widening.

Thrawn felt numerous emotions well up in his chest. He could feel his heartbeat thundering in his body; panic, humiliation, and anticipation mixing together in a way that made his stomach curl. Force of will kept his mind from faltering, a desperate need to end this making his brain form words and his mouth move.

 _"I will be on the bridge shortly, Captain."_ An iron will kept the phrase cool if not unusually distant. It was an offer of escape for Pellaeon. A reason to remove himself from this situation, a chance to get out.

Pellaeon grasped at it like a lifeline, nodding a bit frantically as he continued staring at the floor. "Yessir," was all he managed to say, voice hitching, not even bothering with a salute as he turned on a heel and darted out of the room, the automatic doors just barely opening quick enough to let him escape without pause.

As the doors slid shut behind him Thrawn blinked. He let his eyes fall away from the spot Pellaeon had been standing in seconds ago and exhaled slowly. His mind was attempting to run in a million different directions at once, and even as he began forcing his body to calm down he couldn't help but focus on a few of the things his mind had taken interest in. The way Pellaeon's eyes lingered (and how eager they had seemed at the prospect, how they followed every curve and line of his clad legs with such rapid consideration), the gulping, the shift in stance-

The shift.

That seemed important.

Just a widening of the legs, a bit beyond what was normal, beyond what would be a comfortable resting stance. Why? Why would any man stand in such a way; why would he take the care to do so when he should be distracted by such an awkward situation?

As he came to an answer his eyes darted back up to stare at his own face in the mirror. Realizing he was wasting time he frowned at himself and began making his way to where his clothes were folded on his bed. They were under attack from an unknown enemy, and here he was undressed and contemplating his second in command's possible-

Arousal.

It was the easiest conclusion to come to, considering Pellaeon's reaction to walking in on him in such an undressed state.

The thought was a curious one but it was also one for later, after he had crushed whatever had dared attack into dust. Right now he didn't have time for that sort of thought, or the time to change out of the stockings as he snatched his pants up his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mk so to be totally honest I waffled for a while on whether I should post this chapter to this site or not. As you can see, I decided to go ahead and do it because everything that happens in this chapter is pretty tame. That said, I've planned out the future chapters of this (there will be four) and the story will stay tame until the final chapter. I don't know if I will post chapter four on here at all- I don't really want to continue posting M rated fic over here when the site forbids it and there are other sites I use. That said feel free to check out my AO3 (archive of our own) account- I still go by sailboatsupernova on there- where chapter 4 will be posted along with any other M rated fic I write. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Pellaeon could barely contain himself as he darted down the hallway after escaping the Admiral's room. The hall back to the lift was empty; he was grateful for that much because he had yet to wipe the shock from his face. As soon as he steps onto the lift he's mashing buttons- first the one that will take him to the bridge, then the one that forces the doors to close. They shut silently and he took a moment to close his eyes and try to get himself under control. He mentally went over battle plans as he tried to regulate his breathing, desperately trying to think up preemptive measures that he could order and perform to prepare the _Chimaera_ for battle until Thrawn made it to the bridge.

Breathing deeply through his nose he desperately tried to keep his mind on track- on the upcoming skirmish and away from what he had just witnessed. It would do his crew no good if all Pellaeon could think about was long legs covered in black material and the few exposed inches of blue skin in between his thigh highs and a rather form fitting pair of underwear, and were they really regulation because his underwear didn't look that snug, and holy hell how many squats did the Admiral do because he hand't seen an ass like that in ages and- damn it!

Pellaeon lifted his hand to his mouth- careful to make sure this action could not be seen by the lift's security camera- and bit down on the meaty part of his hand just below his thumb. The pain helped wilt his erection but did nothing for his blush. It would have to do for now; he could at least explain it away as being caused by the excitement of battle. A hard on would be significantly more difficult to explain away.

Clenching his fist as he lowered it to heighten the sting, he spared a glance at the floor number. Almost to the bridge. The thought of dealing with a inexperienced crew in the heat of battle was enough to distance himself from thoughts of his superior, earning him a few precious seconds to compose himself.

Mentally reminding himself that he wasn't a teenager- while simultaneously pretending he had no idea why he would need to tell himself that- Pellaeon straightened his posture as the lift doors opened and he walked out onto the ship's bridge with all the confidence an Imperial Captain should carry. Seeing the worried young faces of some of his crew made it all the easier to ignore the fresh memories still floating around in his head. Shaking off what was left of his previous nerves with a subtle shake of his shoulders Pellaeon slipped into his role as a leader. It became an easier role to slip into as he started ordering commands to an increasingly relieved crew. This is something he would rather deal with; battle preparations and commanding his crew, rather than dealing with his own mixed emotions.

The precarious feeling of control he had garnered cracked in an instant as he heard the lift doors opening behind him. Instinct had him turning to face the Grand Admiral as he stepped off the lift and Pellaeon silently cursed at himself when he felt a trill of embarrassment mixed with arousal dart up his spine. _It hasn't even been two minutes since I left his room_ , Pellaeon realized with a sudden fascination that he begrudged himself for. Not even minutes since he had gotten onto the bridge and here was Thrawn, fully dressed with hardly a wrinkle to be seen in his uniform. The man was the pinnacle of perfection to be sure; only a couple of minutes ago was he undressed almost to the point of nudity (Pellaeon shivered at the memory despite himself) and now he was on the bridge fully dressed in record time. It was something to be admired despite the circumstances, except...

 _It had only been two minutes. No more than that._

As the Admiral approached him Pellaeon did some quick calculations and something wasn't adding up. While his experience was not as personal as Thrawn's, Pellaeon had some interaction with thigh highs. Enough to know that they were not something that could just but shucked off and tossed to the side in the heat of the moment. One wrong move or one careless tug could have put runs in the sheer material, or worse, full on ripping leading to holes. Thrawn was more conscientious than that, too careful and too diligent to let something like that happen to his things. There was no way for someone to remove thigh highs with the care they warranted, get dressed, and take the lift to the bridge in the short window of time Thrawn had. Which meant-

 _Oh Force he's still wearing them._

Pellaeon's eyes couldn't help but glance down at Thrawn's legs for a split second as if he would be able to tell if he was actually wearing them or not underneath his pants. He could certainly imagine Thrawn on the bridge while in them, all cold confidence and power as he ordered his crew around, but underneath the perfect uniform was the sheer black material, dark elastic bands gripping the tops of his thighs-

Stars above he wasn't going to survive the next few minutes if he couldn't get his imagination in check. He locked his knees as a preemptive measure and straightened his posture as Thrawn approached. "Admiral," he greeted, proud that nothing sounded amiss with his voice.

The Admiral gave him a short nod back in response. "Report, Captain."

Nothing in Thrawn's voice gave away anything he could have been feeling or thinking but Pellaeon noticed that he wouldn't quite look at him. It was understandable, though it made Pellaeon's stomach drop in an unpleasant way. A part of him almost wished he knew what the Admiral was thinking after everything that had transpired; he hoped that whatever it was had nothing to do with his career.

He swallowed the worry and forced his voice to stay calm and steady as he answered; twenty-two ships, more than likely a pirate gang that thought a single Death Star in deep space would be an easy target. Thrawn nodded once more and started down the catwalk towards the windows looking out onto space. A small wave of his hand bid that Pellaeon follow, and with a reluctance he hoped the crew did not notice Pellaeon obeyed the silent command.

Surely Thrawn saw the anxiety on his face, or at least his blush. Standing next to the man causing it wouldn't help his situation. However it might look odd to the crew if they noticed he and Thrawn were avoiding each other- especially if any of the others on the bridge managed to catch that his expression was a little off. No, to do as Thrawn wanted may not be easy but it was the best option he had. To refuse him anything would just cause more of a scene.

Pellaeon took a deep inhale, attempted to center his thoughts on the battle, and tried to follow orders as calmly as he could.

* * *

The battle had been much shorter than anticipated. For that much Pellaeon was grateful. He could have done without having to stay on the bridge until his shift ended, but luckily enough Thrawn had left shortly after the battle was over. " _I am going to my quarters,_ " he had said, voice low and tense in a way that made Pellaeon nervous. " _I do not want to be disturbed again unless there is an emergency._ "

Pellaeon had barely managed to force out a "Yes, sir." Thrawn had left for the turbolift after that and as embarrassing as it was Pellaeon couldn't help but to glance one last time at his legs as he left.

It got easier to pretend today hadn't happened, but that didn't mean Pellaeon's mind never drifted away from his duties. Once he caught himself replaying the memories of Thrawn posing seductively in front of a mirror in his head- a few times in slow motion- before realizing that he was supposed to be studying the navigation computer, an officer who barely looked old enough to be on a Star Destroyer waiting for his response to a question regarding possible coordinates.

The second he went off shift he was gone, trying to make it to his room before he did something truly embarrassing. He wasn't quite sure how he had survived that ordeal, but he had. Behind the locked door of his bedroom he allowed himself a sigh of relief as he stripped out of his uniform jacket and shucked his boots off. It wasn't over yet, but at least he was away from everyone and could let himself think without the risk of someone needing him. Thinking was the last thing he wanted to be doing but he knew that he had to at least get his thoughts straight and feelings under control. If Thrawn decided to address this with him he didn't know what he would do (other than jettison himself out of the nearest airlock), but if he didn't then he was going to have to work through this so he could at least function around the Grand Admiral.

Tiredly rubbing at his face with both hands, he slowly let himself play over the memories and identified whatever emotion came up with it. There was nothing particularly complicated about it; there was embarrassment obviously, some mild humiliation at his own reaction to seeing Thrawn, and a healthy dose of fear for both his life and his job. Hell, there was even attraction, but that hardly surprised him. Beneath all of that though was the undercurrent of a gut-clenching thirst to see more. That was what had him so nervous. He could live with the others- if Thrawn let him live after this, that was- but such strong feelings of lust made him think this wasn't going to be something he could just push aside. He wasn't even fully sure if he wanted to push it aside. Unable to help himself, he let the images of Thrawn posing play through his mind again.

He could imagine those covered legs thrown over his shoulders or, stars above, wrapped around his waist. Quite vividly. A soft moan slipped through his lips at the thought and his cock gave an interested twitch. Gods, he was weak. He didn't remember being like this with his previous flings, though he supposed he had never been in a situation like this before.

He had to refocus, get his thoughts prioritized then decide what to do. The main question was would Thrawn confront him about this? As much as he hated it, his instincts said 'yes'. Well then, when? Now there was the real problem. What if Thrawn left him alone with his thoughts on the matter for a few days, or even a week? Pellaeon shuddered at the mere thought. He wouldn't be able to handle that, not in his current state. That left him with two options: bring it up to Thrawn himself or try to alleviate the need.

The idea of even going to Thrawn to talk about what happened nearly made Pellaeon sick to his stomach. Which left him with option two.

With a sigh he ran his hands up into his hair, silently debating with himself. There was always the risk of making it worse by giving in- but if he just left it alone then it would definitely get worse. He had barely managed to stand near Thrawn today, and he knew that there was no way it would get any easier.

 _What the hell, might as well try._ He exhaled as he moved on hand slowly down his body, trying to convince himself that he was not absolutely desperate for this, and slipped it into his pants. It was easy to let his imagination wander as he began stroking himself off, images of Thrawn in dark stockings and too tight regulation underwear making him arch into his hand. Some small part of him knew that this was probably a mistake but Pellaeon was having a hard time regretting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pellaeon had thought he had been doing a good job of keeping his imagination in check. It wasn't perfect, but he managed to keep himself under control while on duty. For the most part. Juggling his feelings and reactions around Thrawn had been quite the balancing act, but he supposed he was pulling it off. Pellaeon was proud of himself in a way. His self control, it seemed, was hardier than he had originally thought.

At least until a hand clasped onto his shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"We need to talk."

Pellaeon had to mentally thank whatever divine beings were in charge that the hallway was empty because there was no way his panic at those four words did not show on his face.

Two days. Thrawn had lasted two days before coming to Pellaeon to talk about what had happened. Well, it looked like he wouldn't have to worry about going to the Grand Admiral after all. Somehow the thought didn't make him feel any better about his current predicament.

Another hand clasped onto Pellaeon's upper arm and lead him off towards one of the empty meeting rooms nearby. Panic swelled in his chest, but honestly Pellaeon was also slightly relieved at this point. Whatever was about to happen would probably be humiliating at best, but at least they were going to get the matter settled. Maybe now he could stop feeling like he was walking on pins and needles around the Grand Admiral and _hopefully_ get back to some semblance of normal.

He was ushered into the room and into darkness, the light from the doorway cutting off with a foreboding feeling of finality as the door shut. Pellaeon kept calm though. The panic that was beginning to make itself comfortable in his chest was easily put off-

There was a soft _click_ in the darkness as Thrawn locked the doors.

Ah, it seemed the panic wasn't so easily put off after all.

Finally, with another tap on the room's control pad and the lights flickered on, dim and bleak. Pellaeon blinked, and immediately his eyes found the Admiral.

There was no emotion on Thrawn's face. No anger. No disgust. Nothing. His lips were pursed tightly, and there was a stiffness to his posture that Pellaeon was sure meant something. His heart was pounding in his ears; it seemed so loud he wondered if Thrawn was capable of hearing it.

"I want you to know that everything said in this room is officially off the record." His voice was purposefully cold. Pellaeon realized that this went beyond the simple cool professionalism the Admiral carried while on duty. _This is personal,_ Pellaeon's mind whispered. "It will be confidential, and nothing said will impact anything beyond these four walls." Pellaeon couldn't help but let his shoulders sag in some tiny relief despite how Thrawn was acting. _I will still have a job tomorrow, unless "off of official record" meant "your death will not be officially reported"._ Pellaeon tried not to think about that though, he doubted that Thrawn would even go that far. Maybe Thrawn would hit him, but he supposed that after walking in on the Admiral he had it coming. "Before anything else though, I must know one thing. Why didn't you comm me?"

Pellaeon's small, hopeful relief swelled a bit more. This, he could answer. "I was on your floor already, sir. Practically in front of your door. It seemed easier in the heat of the moment to simply tell you." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, eyes shifting away from the Admiral as he continued. "I knocked first. You didn't respond so I will admit that I had assumed the worst. The door was already unlocked so I-" He swallowed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening them and meeting Thrawn's red ones. "I just came in. And I want to apologize with everything I possibly can that I did that. I had absolutely no right to enter your quarters without your explicit permission. I may have panicked when I received no response, but that is hardly an acceptable excuse, sir."

He forced himself to continue to meet Thrawn's eyes with his own. If he was going to get punched then he was going to get punched with his dignity as intact as it could possibly be. Thrawn studied him silently in return, eyes moving over his face for what felt like hours. Finally Thrawn sighed and looked away. "I did not hear you." He blinked slowly; Pellaeon could all but hear the gears in his head turning. He almost felt ill- all of this, simply because he had not knocked loudly enough. Still not looking at him Thrawn continued softly. "Thank you for apologizing."

"Of course, sir. It is the very least I can do given the situation."

Thrawn nodded. Silence stretched as he continued to stare off at some unknown thing, clearly thinking. Pellaeon stayed quiet, unmoving as he watched Thrawn. He was silent for an oddly long time, and Pellaeon thought that he seemed pensive and just a bit distressed. Whatever he was considering, it was clearly unpleasant. He hoped that it was nothing too serious, in regards to both Thrawn's and his own well-being.

"Pellaeon," Thrawn said, voice soft, uncharacteristically quiet, pulling the other out of his thoughts. "You have not told anyone about this, have you?"

Understanding finally dawned on Pellaeon. That hadn't even crossed his mind; it never occurred to him that Thrawn would have thought of that either. His stomach dropped at the thought. _If it had been anyone else that walked into that room, someone with the intentions of an easy rise through the ranks..._ He didn't even want to finish the thought. "No. No sir, never."

Red eyes caught his own as Thrawn watched him, either looking for some kind of confirmation of truth in his face or hoping to catch a lie. Pellaeon stared back, trying to assure the other.

"Really?" Thrawn hummed, face still looking pinched. "It would have made for some quality blackmail if you had."

Anger flared up in Pellaeon's chest. Is that what the Admiral thought of him? Of course Thrawn was correct, it would make excellent blackmail material, but did he really think that Pellaeon would threaten the Empire, threaten _Thrawn_ in that manner? "Do you truly think so low of me?"

"No, I do not. A simple off-color comment was all that was." Something must have shown on Pellaeon's face though, because Thrawn's frown deepened and he turned to fully face the other man. "Pellaeon, trust is such a fragile thing and I do trust you. Previous comment aside, I would like to believe that my judgement of another's character is better than that."

Pellaeon's anger deflated at that. He wouldn't have been where he was today if Thrawn didn't have at least some faith in him, after all. "Has it been wrong before, sir?"

"No. Though it helps that only one other person has earned my trust before."

The thought of someone else seeing Thrawn in such a compromising position flashed through his mind. "Did they have this same sort of trust you are placing in me?" Too late did Pellaeon realize how that had sounded, how his tone had sounded. Stars above, he sounded _envious_. Envious of some stranger that surely had worked just as hard as Pellaeon had to earn the Admiral's trust. Gods, what was he, a _child_?

An odd expression crossed Thrawn's face. It turned thoughtful and he tilted his head as if studying Pellaeon from a different angle. "No," He answered, taking a step away from the door and towards Pellaeon, arms crossing in front of his chest. "Why do you ask?"

There was something in Thrawn's voice that made him blink. Something that had an almost teasing quality to it, but Pellaeon refused to believe that it was nothing more than his imagination. It did make him realize how inappropriate this conversation had turned. He had no right to be asking his commanding officer about the people he had been close to in the past, certainly not after his breach of privacy only a few days ago. Certainly not when he couldn't quite stamp out the small flare of annoyance he felt towards whoever this other person was. He shook his head in dismissal. "No reason, Admiral. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries again, I didn't mean to pry, sir."

"No apology necessary, Captain. Answers are not guaranteed, but I do not mind if you want to ask about my past. Though I think we may be past the point of 'prying' wouldn't you say, Pellaeon?"

"I- what?" Thrawn had yet to stop walking towards him and had slowly entered his person space. Pellaeon took a step back, and startled when his back hit something hard and unyielding. He glanced over his shoulder to see a meeting table that took up most of the room's space. His heart thudded at the realization that he was trapped and then almost stopped when he turned back around to see that Thrawn was once again within his bubble of personal space. He opened his mouth to say something else but Thrawn beat him to it.

"I am going to ask you something else, Captain. I will not force you to answer, seeing as how it will be a personal question, but know that I am very interested in your response."

Pellaeon eyed the other, brain still trying to catch up with the turn this conversation had taken. He managed a small nod of acquisition though and that seemed to be all Thrawn needed.

"Pellaeon, a few nights ago when you stepped into my room and saw me in those thigh highs, did seeing that arouse you?"

"What?"

"Did seeing me in nothing more than a pair of undergarments and thigh highs arouse you?"

If his brain wasn't having trouble processing the question before it certainly was now. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Thrawn was doing this on purpose- then again, did he know better? He stared at the alien with wide eyes and when Thrawn did not continue he realized that he was supposed to form an answer to that.

"Well, sir, I don't really- I don't think that this is necessary, do we- should we really be discussing this-?"

"I know that it aroused me, Captain."

" _What?_ "

He had died. Thrawn had pulled him into this room and snapped his neck and now he was in some kind of afterlife.

"You heard me," Thrawn said softly, watching Pellaeon as if he was studying him. Chances were that he was. He could only imagine what he was hoping to gain from his shocked expression. "I caught you staring at me multiple times on the bridge these past few days. As much as I enjoyed it, you're going to have to get control of yourself while we are in public. You may have not told anyone about my _activities_ , but I do not want them finding out due to longing gazes across the catwalk."

" _You-_ " Pellaeon coughed, trying to loosen his tight throat. Something about how Thrawn said "activities" made him feel like his uniform collar was attempting to strangle him. "You like being watched then?"

Thrawn seemed to freeze, the coy smile sliding off his face as he seemed to consider that. "I would not put it so broadly. I do believe that I enjoy being watched by you, however."

Pellaeon was most definitely dead, he was sure of it. Not only had he died, but the afterlife he had been sent to was clearly a good one.

"You never did answer my question, Pellaeon." Thrawn murmured, as he leaned in towards the other, close enough that Pellaeon could feel his body heat through the uniforms they wore. Pellaeon could see the smile that was just barely beginning to stretch across the blue lips in front of him. Damn this man, he was teasing him. If Thrawn knew that he had been watching him, then he certainly knew what Pellaeon's feelings were on the matter. _He wants me to say it, to admit it._ At the sight of a tongue darting out to wet Thrawn's lips Pellaeon had to tear his eyes away and met Thrawn's eyes instead. _He doesn't want to be alone in this... attraction._

Pellaeon didn't bother with a reply. If the man wanted to tease, wanted _validation_ , then he would _get it._

He reached up, grabbing the back of Thrawn's neck, and before the alien could say anything he pulled him downwards and crashed their lips together. Thrawn froze in shock for a moment before melting against Pellaeon, his own hands quickly finding Pellaeon's shoulders and cling to him. Feeling Thrawn's fingers dig into his uniform is enough to make Pellaeon groan. He slipped the hand on his neck around and grabbed a fistful of the white uniform's collar and pushed Thrawn away from him, panting as their lips separated. "You scared the shit out of me with this stunt you know?" He hissed. "Grabbing me in an empty hallway, dragging me into a room- you really know how to set the mood, don't you?"

He could see Thrawn opening his mouth to retort out of the corner of his eye. Tightening his grip on Thrawn's collar he jerked him over just enough to get him to take a step to the side and then deftly shoved his thigh between Thrawn's legs. The only response he received was a gasp and the hands gripping his shoulders pulling him closer against Thrawn's chest. With a smirk Pellaeon pulled Thrawn back towards him by his jacket and pressed his lips by his ear and started talking. "You're right though, I never did answer your question earlier, and the answer is yes, Thrawn, I was absolutely turned on seeing you dressed like that."

He heard Thrawn gasp softly and felt his hips roll against his thigh; Pellaeon smirked, spared a second to press his lips against Thrawn's cheek before continuing. "Do you even know what you looked like? Of course you do, I remember the mirror you had set up, but do you have any idea what you look like from behind? Stars, Thrawn," he cut himself off, reached around Thrawn with the hand that wasn't holding his uniform and grabbed a handful of his ass. "Can you even begin to understand how hard it is to walk around behind you after seeing you like that? You talk about us having to be careful around the crew when you should just be grateful I didn't bend you over the nav computer."

That earns a moan from the Admiral, and his hips start to rock against Pellaeon's thigh a little frantically. Well, he had always wanted to know what made Thrawn tick, but he never thought that this would be the subject matter. "That's it then? You need someone to hold you down, give you what you need?"

Thrawn moaned again, breathlessly, fingers clawing at Pellaeon's shoulders as he nods.

"Yes? And what do you need, Thrawn? Someone to to _take you_ , is that it? _Put you in your place?_ "

" _Fuck, Pellaeon!_ " Thrawn pulled away, pressing a hand flat against Pellaeon's chest to keep him from following him. "Not here, not _now_ ," he panted, face flushed as he glanced back at the door then off to the side where a chrono was mounted to the wall. "There's going to be a meeting held here in a few minutes. It would be in our best interest to be gone before then."

Pellaeon nodded, swallowing. "Right," was all he could pant out, an arm sliding away from Thrawn's waist to prop himself up on the table. He hadn't meant to get so into it; he was glad that one of them had the sense to stop before things went too far. They needed some time to talk about this, to think about what they would be getting themselves into. He glanced up at Thrawn, catching the other's eyes. Thrawn was already staring back, watching Pellaeon with something akin to surprise on his features. His eyes almost seemed to glitter in the dimness of the room and Pellaeon was tempted to ask if it was just his imagination or just something Thrawn's species did when turned on.

Any questions floating through Pellaeon's head vanished when Thrawn leaned back down, lips pressed close to his ear. "After your shift ends I want you outside the door to my quarters."

"Yes sir," Pellaeon answered, and Thrawn's resounding moan sent a shiver down his spine. He leaned back from Pellaeon's ear and quickly pressed their lips together one last time and while it didn't last near as long as the others it felt just as filthy.

As quickly as Thrawn started it, the kiss ended with him pulling back. He kept one hand pressed to Pellaeon's chest as he stepped away, and the Captain was unsure if it was to keep him from going after Thrawn or to keep Thrawn from leaning back down to him.

After a moment Thrawn finally stepped away, dragging his fingertips down Pellaeon's chest to his stomach, making the man shiver. Even after all that he still felt the need to tease. Pellaeon huffed, but gave the other a half smile when Thrawn looked back at him. Thrawn gave him his own small smile in return before letting it fall from his face. A familiar tension returned to his shoulders and Pellaeon watched as the Grand Admiral stood before him once more. Blue hands began straightening and smoothing out the wrinkles of Thrawn's own jacket and for a moment Pellaeon considered offering to help. He doubted the Admiral would appreciate it; they both knew it would end up with one of them bent over the table and they had already been away from the bridge long enough.

With a final tug along the bottom of his jacket, Thrawn spared Pellaeon one last glance before he turned back towards the locked door. Thrawn reached towards the panel next to the door, finger hovering over the unlock button. He turned his head to glance back at Pellaeon. "Do not be late, Captain," he said in a voice that was much too subdued given that they had just been rutting up against each other like teenagers. Pellaeon didn't respond as he pressed the button; there was a soft click and the door slipped open, then Thrawn was gone.

The light from the hallways disappeared as the door closed and Pellaeon let himself slump back with a sigh. He swore under his breath and couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. That had gone unbelievably better than he had assumed it would. The hand that wasn't propping him up slipped into his lap to palm at his crotch and he groaned. So much better. Still grinding his palm against himself he glanced up at the wall-mounted chrono and grimaced. If Thrawn was right about that meeting then he needed to get out of here soon. With a grunt he dropped his hand and pushed himself off from the table. Carefully adjusting his uniform he headed towards the door, hoping no one would be on the other side of it just yet.

Maybe if he could be quick about it he could even find some other abandoned meeting room and finish what they had started.


End file.
